The Messenger
by xX Sybella Xx
Summary: Darkness will soon corrupt the El and Eve sleeps in a capsule to store her energy to prevent this. Eve cannot awaken so The Messenger is sent to wake her. Aisha vows to be The Messenger and is now searching for her four guardians who have the clues to finding where Eve is. Thrusted into a world full of danger and love, Aisha searches for Eve with her guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Sybella: YEAHH NEW STORY!**

**Rena: =3 I hope you make me the main character!**

**Sybella: Uhh Aisha is the main character…**

**Rena: T-T HOW COULD YOU?! *Runs out sobbing***

**Aisha: I KNEW IT! YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS ELSWORD!**

**Elsword: NO! I BET YOU CHEATED AND MADE SYBELLA TELL YOU AHEAD OF TIME.**

**Chung: -_-" So Aisha gets to be the star. AGAIN.**

**Sybella: YUP!**

**Raven: Why am I not surprised…**

**Sybella: WANNA DIE?**

**Raven: Nope. *Begins to sip tea***

**Sybella: *facepalm***

**Eve: Do I get a part?**

**Sybella: *Staring* You get a special part but you won't be seen much. Neither will Elsword.**

**Elsword: *Turns head slowly* WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?**

**Sybella: =3 Nothing! By the way, this is going to be an AishaxRaven. -_-" Too much EvexRaven…**

**Raven and Aisha: *Staring at each other* o.o**

**Classes:**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Eve: Code Electra (Shush, she'll be Code Battle Seraph later)**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Author's note: This chapter is rewritten since the previous one seemed... too short. The second chapter isn't changed at all, so you might find it different when comparing it to the first chapter. Happy Reading~!**

* * *

I gripped my brown, leather book in my right hand and rushed quietly into the deep forest. I kept my head faced down, watching where I stepped. My feet pounded on the grassy ground as I entered the forest of trees. When I ran out of sight of Ruben's town, I was greeted with a small breeze of wind that gave me a sudden chill. I slowed down to a stop when I was completely isolated from Ruben.

The trees shaded the area and made the inside really dark as if it was night time. It was amazing how the small flowers in here are still blooming with such little sunlight. There are a few rays shining through the leaves, but those were rare.

Nowadays, I usually come out to the forest whenever I can. Normally, I would be snacking on some sweet while shoving my nose into a romance novel at home, but now I'm starting to change. After that accident, I was turning back to my old self. My old self was just being a quiet girl and never talking unless spoken to. My old self would usually go into the forest and hide while filling my mind with nonfiction books.

What happened to the cheerful me? What happened to my laugh? And why is my smile gone? The answer to why I changed is because everything that made smile was robbed from me after that accident. That accident was when Ariel died in a fire while she saved me and some other people. Ariel was my only friend. The only friend that brought me out of the shell that I've hid in for so long. And now, she's dead.

It's been a few months since that fire. I'm usually staying at the hill at the forest, just to get away from people that look at me with pity all the time. They always say, "I'm sorry for your loss." But I always know that they don't really mean it. So I just hide in the forest, tired of all the pain. No one in Ruben ever stopped me.

Tears began to prick at my eyes as I remembered Ariel's smiling face and I quickly pushed the image away. I slowly walked through the forest, taking a route that only Ariel and I knew of. The rocks crunched beneath my feet as I continued. With each passing step, I became more depressed as more images of Ariel found their way into me.

I stopped when the light hit my eyes, momentarily blinding me. I raised my hand and block the intense light. When I could see again, there was a hill covered with grass and lots of flowers. I felt a bit happy at the sight, but I still couldn't smile. Walking over to the hill, I sat down on the side and began to open my book until I felt a small tremble from the ground. A bit of fear rose and I stood up just to check if I was just imagining things. The tremble gave a large shake and I suddenly felt all my energy drained from me. My eyelids quickly shut and I plunged into darkness.

* * *

I was falling.

I could feel myself slowly falling, but yet I could feel that I wasn't falling as quickly as I should be. Afraid to open my eyes, I sealed them shut as I slowly descended in an unknown area.

_"Open your eyes"_

_What? Who was that? _

"I don't want to"

_"Do you dare disobey a queen?"_

_A queen? What is she talking about?_

_"Well? Open your eyes!"_

Reluctantly, I opened them and expected to find myself falling through the air. But what I got was a surprise. What I first saw was a girl with a transparent face looking at me. Behind her was a capsule that seemed a bit rusty and old. The capsule was large enough to fit a few people in there. It rested against the tree trunk of a large tree that gleamed in the light's embrace. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped a bit as a transparent hand waved in front of my face. I quickly jumped back and noticed that I was one step away from falling into a river that flowed calmly. I focused my attention back at the transparent girl.

"W-Who are you? Why are you see-through?"

The girl sighed and muttered, "_I've forgotten how annoying they are with the questions. But I suppose that I could understand their confusion…" _Her eyes locked on mines and she spoke, "_I am Eve, a queen of nasods. The reason why I am transparent is because I am talking to you with my spirit. My body is currently sleeping, storing a large amount of energy so I use it to purify the El."_

The El? I know that there have been signs of darkness in the El, but I didn't think that it was serious enough to affect the world…

"But… Why am I here?"

Eve cocked her head at me, examining me. "_You are a special one. You are here because you have a fate that involves saving the El." _Her blue gem twinkled in the light as she straightened her head. "_You have the blood of becoming The Messenger_."

When I heard Eve speak of The Messenger, I remembered a slight memory of Ariel talking to herself. She was looking into the sky while murmuring something about The Messenger. When I had asked her about it, Ariel just acted as if I was hearing things, but I knew she was lying. Although I knew she lied to me, I respected her secrets and kept quiet about it.

"Umm, Eve? Can you please tell me what 'The Messenger' is?" I was desperate to know if The Messenger was related to Ariel's death in the fire. I could feel my hands sweating as I waited for her answer.

Eve looked at me for a moment and then sighed. "_Long ago, there was a girl with special strength. She was a warrior with great strength, and never lost to anyone who dared to challenge her. Her name was Himari. Four other warriors respected her and decided to stay by her side and protect her. The four warriors called themselves 'The Guardians'_." Eve paused and took in my expression. I had a straight face, showing nothing of my strange feelings inside. "_One day, there was darkness in the El that begun to destroy the world. The king needed to purify it, but he was always prevented of leaving his castle by attacks of Wyverns. Himari came to the king and protected him from all the attacks of Wyverns as the he quickly rushed to the El and purify it. As the king purified the El, a bit of darkness entered Himari and tried to take control of her. Himari resisted and continued to protect her king, but she knew that the darkness would soon take control of her. When the king was finally finished purifying the El and that the Wyverns were gone, Himari then stabbed herself with her swords and purified the darkness as she left the world. Her powers separated equally into her Guardians but most of her powers were passed down into a newborn girl. More guardians were born with powers and thus, this continued on and on._"

"But what did the girls do?" My head was spinning with confusion and I sat down on the green grass.

Eve sat down in front of me and said, "_Those girls. They had a choice of being dark or light. Most chose light, but… some took dark. The light protected anyone they saw in danger while the dark killed to gain power. There was always a battle of the light and dark, and many Messengers and guardians have died because of it."_

I sucked in a deep breath. What if Ariel died because of a Dark Messenger? "And? Did they ever stop?" I prompted.

"_No. They still fight today, but only in the shadows where humans cannot see them. But… Now there is some darkness in the El and the Light Messengers are searching for someone to purify it. Because the Light Messengers are on a mission, the Dark Messengers can kill the Light Messengers more easily." _Eve looked away with a sad look on her face.

I winced at her sad expression and faced away to fight the tears. "Umm, do you know who they are looking for?"

Eve sighed and said, "_They are looking for me."_

My eyes widened in surprise and I asked, "Why don't you tell them where you are?"

Eve glared at me and spoke, "_I have not contacted any human for a long time, until you came here. I have no idea where I am, and I cannot wake up unless some Messenger comes here and completes her duty of waking me." _Her face softened and said, "_But there is a chance since you came here. You can become a Messenger and save the world from being consumed in darkness."_

I bit my lip as I watched her face filled with hope. I never expected to be needed before. I was the person who needed everything. But saving the world is really important. Courage filled me as I wanted to protect the people I love, and prevent any deaths related to The Messengers. "How do I become a Messenger? I mean, I'm strong but I'm not strong enough to take other people down… So doesn't that mean that I don't have Himari's powers?"

Eve smiled and said, "_You must vow to become one. Then you will be awakened and then your powers will emerge from its sleep. But first, a Messenger must be watching in order for the vow to work." _Eve saw my worried expression and laughed at me. "_Do not worry. I can feel a Light Messenger nearby you. Find her and ask her to supervise your vow. After that you must set off on a journey to find your guardians."_

"M-My guardians? Why can't I just go look for you?"

"_Searching for me alone will be suicide. Dark Messengers will be out roaming the area, and if they find you… Well, you would be outnumbered. The Dark Messengers have guardians of their own, and their powers are usually very strong. Therefore, you must find your guardians quickly before any Dark Messengers find you." _Eve squeezed my hand and I found it surprising that it was warm. I smiled back at her and my vision turned black.

"Don't worry, Eve. I'll find you and protect the ones I love."

* * *

**Sybella: =3 Like it?**

**Everyone except Sybella: ._.**

**Sybella: Sooo? Yay or Nay?**

**Everyone: ._.**

**Sybella: -_-" Are you guys even alive?**

**Everyone but Sybella: *turning heads to Sybella like zombies***

**Sybella: o.o I'll be err leaving now…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sybella: *Munches on cookie* I FINALLY DID IT!**

**Rena: Hmm? Did what?**

**Raven: Eh, she probably made her Battle Magician**

**Aisha: WOOT GO BATTLE MAGES!**

**Sybella: *Crying in Emo corner* I can't make it yet… AND ALL MY FRIENDS ARE ENJOYING IT WITHOUT ME!**

**Chung: Aww, poor you… WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS, I'LL BEAT EM' UP!**

**Eve: If you fight them all alone, there will only be a 5% change of success. *Passes Aisha tissue***

**Sybella: Aww, thanks Eve! Anyways, don't think about fighting them. Instead, you can… SHUT DOWN ALL THOSE STUPID LITTLE SHCOOLS THAT JUST GIVE OUT THESE PATHETIC F- *Cough cough* You heard nothing~! *Returns to emo corner***

**Elsword: I'll shut down the schools! They sound evil somehow…**

**Sybella: YES DO IT! KILL ALL THE SCHOOLS, BURN THEM!**

**Raven: ^^" Ah hahaha. Haha. Ha… **

**Rena: She still didn't tell us what she did…**

* * *

**~ Two Months Later ~**

I just entered the Suburbs of Velder after two months of searching for my guardians. The moment I vowed to be The Messenger, I felt different than how I usually felt. My magic surprisingly increased with sudden strength that I nearly burnt a whole forest. My strength was stronger than before so that allowed me to travel faster than how I would've without being The Messenger.

After the day I last saw Ariel, I left Ruben without saying anything except for a little note. On that note, I wrote, "Thank you for taking care of me. I just accepted a very important mission, wish me luck!" I took everything I could bring along with me, and shoved it down in my bottomless, brown bag. Then I began my journey around the world, in order to keep my promise to Ariel and to save the world.

During my travels, I could feel that Elrios was dying. The air didn't seem as fresh as it was when I was a little kid. Instead, it tasted humid and old. There was nothing fresh and cold to the air anymore. The trees aren't as beautiful now. Currently, they're beginning to wither even when it's still spring. Green was now starting to be a scarce color in nature. Even the ocean that was once gleaming with sparkles is now just… dull. Looking at the ocean didn't bring any warm feelings; looking at the ocean just brought the sense of hopelessness as the world dies around you. The darkness in the El is even affecting animals and humans. More diseases and more deaths have occurred recently, and the not even the greatest Alchemist can cure the ones that person loves.

As I watch the world die, I have no regrets of being The Messenger. If things weren't as this bad, I might've had the slightest feeling or regret. But seeing the ocean, trees, and tasting the air, I hadn't felt the feeling to just give up. There was no way I was going to give up on this world that I once lived on. Countless smiles, millions of laughs, tons of tears are some of the things I see every day. I wasn't going to give those up. Not when I have a chance to take it all back for everyone.

I am The Messenger. I will not give up searching for these so called "Guardians." Even if I haven't found one in two months, I won't stop looking until I find them all. After that, I shall find Eve and somehow wake her out of her sleep. That way, she'll stop crying those sad tears and use her powers that she saved up to purify the entire Shards of El in Elrios.

**~ In the Suburbs of Velder ~**

"What do you mean that someone wants to see me at Hope Bridge?"

Praus scratched the back of his head and replied, "There was someone who told me to tell you that they would be waiting at Hope Bridge. Then that person just left." He then laughed and asked, "Want to buy anything?" He pointed to the jewelry to my right but I didn't even bother looking.

I sighed and waved his offer aside. "What did that person wear? Was it a girl or boy?"

Praus closed his eyes for a moment and then responded, "I couldn't tell what that person wore since they had a cloak on. But I'm pretty sure that was a girl, judging from her voice." Praus opened one eye and once again asked, "Want to buy anything?"

Rolling my eyes, I thanked him and left his Accessory Shop. Stepping on the pathway, I passed by a Tabby cat that was searching around for any food. Sympathetic, I took out some grilled fish that I received as a gift from a passing traveler, and gave it to the starving cat.

I reached out my hand and petted the orange tabby cat as it took bites out of the fish franticly. "Don't die, okay Neko-Chan? Make it out alive, and if I do save the world, live a great life." The tabby cat looked blankly at me with its yellow eyes and cocked its head.

Smiling, I stood up continued to walk on the path after waving good bye to the confused cat. I sighed while staring up at the sky, which was filled with dark grey clouds that blocked most of the sun's light. This was normal now, no sunlight or no blue in the sky. The clouds would rarely break apart and the last time I saw the sun was two weeks ago. I _might as well get to Hope Bridge. That's the only lead I've got so far…_

I summoned the map out as I walked to Velder the Capital. Holding the old map on the edges, my eyes scanned the paper and sought out the words 'Hope Bridge. As my eyes pinned on those words, my mind said, "This is going to take a long time…"

**_ ~ A Few Hours Later ~_**

The sun was high in the sky and the bridge was as grand as ever. Their beautiful designs fascinated me, forcing me to feel them as I walk by. This bridge attracted many travelers but it also attracted glitters. Now Hope Bridge is just a home to the arc glitters, along with other creatures.

I summoned a regular sized fireball and threw it at a glitter pounder. The arc glitter pounder was then engulfed of flames, which caused it to start running away while trying to put out the fire. I giggled as I watched the glitter dropped to the ground and started to roll. Feeling a bit sorry, I passed the other small arc glitters that seemed too scared to approach me.

_This is too easy…_ I thought. These arc glitters were too easy. Normally it would've taken me to use five fireballs to damage them really badly, but now it took one. It could've been because of the special effects being The Messenger gave me, but I had a hunch that it was something else. Besides, the girl who wanted to meet with me here didn't really show any signs of being there. With no sign of anyone being here, I wanted to turn back around and yell, "THIS IS JUST A WASTE OF TIME!" but I couldn't just give up.

Sighing, I walked on, only stopping to throw a fireball at an arc glitter. This went on for a little while until I entered a part of the bridge where there was no enemies in sight. Frowning, I gripped my wand as the sudden feeling of fear hit me. I walked forward, only to quickly jump back from a sudden attack of arrows.

A large group of arc glitter archers stood behind the forces of arc glitter defenders that were suddenly in my path. Testing, I threw a regular fireball at a defender and saw that it didn't do as much damage as before. The defenders marched forward, prepared to strike me down with their black shields. I could sense more defenders behind me, closing me in a circle. The edges of my lips curled into a smile as I eyed each arc glitter carefully.

"You've made a mistake about attacking me!"

**~ A few minutes later ~**

Soon, the bodies of the last glitters fell down with a heavy thud. The glitter assassin hand went limp and dropped the small, but deadly knife. I looked down sympathetically at them. Even with their numbers doubled, I would've beaten them all with only a few scratches and cuts.

I looked up from the bloody assassin and saw the area that was once wonderful and grand, now in ruins with flames that licked the air. Immense heat pushed at me from each side that was caused by my Meteor Shower. Blood was splattered across the bridge, a deep red color of fresh blood.

I examined myself, finding my robe a bit dirty with blood and a few torn parts. I could see a bit of red in one of my purple pigtails. Sighing, I waved my wand and my robe was suddenly prefect, as if I wasn't in a battle at all. The small stain on my hair also vanished without any trace.

"Nice trick you got there, Aisha!" said a voice from behind me.

I quickly turned around, and saw a pink haired woman, with brown skin. She wore a purple outfit and wielded a bow as her weapon. Her ears were pointed, which showed that she was an Elf. In her eyes, I could see evil that gave me a chill. I have never seen anyone with so much hatred in their eyes before, and this woman seems to hate me very much.

Ignoring her comment, I asked, "Who are you? Are you the person who gave Praus that message?" I watched the woman smirk calmly.

"Was that his name? That name sounds filthy. Anyways, my name is Chole, and I have come to kill you."

"WHAT!? SO I CAME HERE FOR NOTHING?! UGH!" I stomped my foot on the ground with frustration.

Chole gave me a nasty glare and yelled, "Don't ignore me!"Chole quickly shot a few arrows at me, and I teleported a few yards away from her.

Summoning my magic, I yelled, "Magic Missile!" A blue orb, giving off a faint glow, appeared from the tip of my staff and then rapidly traveled to Chole and began to attack her. I teleported next to her and summoned Cyclone. A small tornado of wind appeared and trapped Chloe against the wall behind her. I was about to do the final strike, until a bad feeling came over me. I quickly moved back, and an arrow scratched my arm. Hissing in pain, I clutched my arm as I endured the painful sting. Meanwhile, my Cyclone had disappeared and Chole was there panting heavily, but with an evil grin.

"You may win when we're against each other alone, but you'll never be able to beat me and my minions!" shrieked Chloe.

I rolled my eyes at her, annoyed. "What? You're too weak that you need minions to help you?" I smiled at her angry face; it was quite amusing to tease her.

Her arms shook with rage, and she then spat at me, "You are the one who is weak. Being The Messenger has increased you're powers. If you weren't The Messenger, you would've been dead by now!" The elf raised her bow and pointed it at me. "Minions, get her!"

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Wyverns, Dark El Sentinels, and Cockatigles suddenly storming at me. I gulped at the large amount of enemies that were charging at me, wanting to be the first one to kill me. _That's quite a large number there… I might have a bit of trouble… _I could feel the bridge tremble beneath my feet, vibrating from the glitters.

I raised my staff, prepared to use a combination of Blizzard Shower and Meteor Shower, until the world shifted. One second I was staring at the large mob of blood-thirsty creatures, the next, I was staring into a man's face. I could feel my body lifted off the ground and into the man's arms.

"W-W-Who are you! LET GO OF ME, YOU PERVERT!" I could feel my cheeks turning red with embarrassment as I struggled to escape his grasp. I was about to whack him with my staff until I noticed a strange pulsing feeling coming from him. Realizing who he was, I stopped resisting and whispered, "You're one of the guardians…"

The man chuckled and said, "Hello there, I am Raven and I have come to save you from this idiotic elf~!"

* * *

**Sybella: *Still at emo corner* Darn you schools…**

**Aisha: And the first guardian appears! Perhaps it is love at first sight for Aisha?**

**Eve: … Are you hoping for love at first sight?**

**Rena: *Fury* RAVEN IS MINE, GET OFF HIM!**

**Aisha: First of all, I am kinda hoping for it. Second, Raven was on ME, I wasn't of him.**

**Rena: *Rage* WHO CARES!**

**Sybella: *Shouts from Emo corner* Actually, I disapprove of Rena and Raven~!**

**Rena: *Cries* HOW DARE YOU! *Runs away***

**Sybella: HEY I COULD DO WORSE AND PAIR YOU WITH A PONG! =3 And for those who didn't notice, I finally wrote a chapter with more than 2 thousand words!**

**Eve and Aisha: Yay…**

**Sybella: T-T Rude people nowadays…**

_~ Elsword returns from mission to destroy schools ~_

**Elsword: T-T Sorry, I couldn't kill them. They kept reciting Pi! *Shudders* I fear schools now…**

**Chung: Don't worry Elsword, you tried… IT'S MY TURN TO DESTORY THE SCHOOLS!**

_~ Chung sets off to destroy schools ~_

**Sybella: Raven, if Chung fails, you're up next.**

**Raven: Ugh, why me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsword: Hurry up, slow poke!**

**Sybella: Watch you're language! *Turns to readers* Ahaha, I apologize for not updating for a long time… I got a really unlucky week, along with a bunch of homework. I rewrote chapter one if anyone wants to read it.**

**Rena: Wait, what? THERES A NEW CHAPTER ONE?! *Tries to steal computer***

**Aisha: D= Rena, lemme read it first!**

**Eve: If you keep fighting like that, you'll break the computer…**

**Raven: Meh… I don't care about chapter one…**

**Sybella: Back off everyone! *Pulls out machine gun* Don't make me use it!**

**Elsword: NO THE GUN IS BACK! EVE HOW COULD YOU?!**

**Eve: *Holds up her own machine gun* I didn't give her it. This one is mine…**

**Rena: Then how did Sy get…**

**Sybella: You need to use your imagination! *Summons pie* See?**

**Raven: o.o Pie… TEACH ME, MASTER!**

**Sybella: -.- I said use your imagination…**

**Raven: *Begins to focus intensely on making pie***

**Aisha: ^^ Well, Raven… must like pie…**

**Elsword: Hey, are we forgetting someone?**

**Rena: Dunno… JUST FOCUS ON STEALING THE COMPUTER!**

* * *

"IDIOTIC ELF?! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" I could make out an angry and irritated face through my upside-down vision. I had to laugh a bit at the expression on her face. Outraged, Chloe then shot a crazy amount of arrows at us.

I was about to teleport out of Raven's arms and let him be the meat shield, but the guy surprised me by whipping out his sword and knocking most of the arrows aside. He then dropped me on the ground and charged at Chloe while swiftly evading her arrows.

Standing up, I glared at him and made a mental note to hit Raven later for suddenly dropping me on the ground. Dusting off dirt on my robe, I returned my attention to the mob. I could hear the pounding of their feet on the bridge and I prepared myself to use a skill as when they're near me. When they were close enough, I quickly concentrated on my energy as I yelled, "BLIZZARD SHOWER!"

A large blizzard suddenly appeared and froze my enemies. I then concentrated on my energy again and summoned another shower, but only with meteors. "METEOR SHOWER!" I watched meteors magically appear, burning flames surrounding the meteor. As the shower struck the mob, I could see a few defeated and some being burned by the flames on the ground. I charged at them and killed the remaining survivors, one by one.

I was about to kill the last Wyvern until I heard an arrow whistling at me. I quickly teleported away and saw that Chloe had managed to escape Raven, just enough to send an arrow at me. I finished the Wyvern off and then returned my attention to Chloe.

Raven was currently slashing his blade at Chloe while she was quickly dodging most of his attacks. I saw the Elf with lots of cuts on her arm and legs and one on her cheek. Blood stained her ruined clothes and her bow. I could tell that Chloe was tiring out and would lose since her bow was broken.

"Chloe, give up already! You would lose right now if I send my Magic Missile after you!" I yelled while waving my staff in the air. Chloe glanced my way and gave me a disgusted look. Huh, I guess she's too proud to give up…

Raven continued to attack Chloe until he suddenly yelled, "SHOCKWAVE!" A curved light suddenly appeared from the tip of his sword after he jumped into the air. Raven's shockwave attacked Chloe and she was seriously damaged, but not hurt enough to die. Chloe quickly got up and jumped out of reach. She then wiped a drop of blood near her mouth, smearing it a bit.

Glaring at Raven, Chloe spat, "You're going to regret what you did to me. My Messenger will get revenge for me one day…"

My eyes widened and I asked, "You're a guardian? That's surprising for someone as weak as you." Raven snorted at my comment and added, "Yes, she was quite weak alright. I could beat her a million times!"

Chloe snarled and then said, "I'll be watching you…" The Elf jumped off the bridge and disappeared from sight. Her broken bow lay at the spot where Raven's feet were and I saw it disappear as well.

I walked over to Raven and stood next to him for a moment. After a slight moment, I wacked him hard on the head with my staff. I watched him crouch down and hold his head while groaning in pain.

"What the heck was that for?" asked Raven who was glaring at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "That's what you get for dropping me." I then held out my hand to him and said, "Let's properly introduce each other, ok?"

Raven took my hand with his and pulled himself up. "Fine, fine. My name is Raven, Blade Master. I'm one of your guardians." He scratched his head and looked around as if he was searching for something. "He should be here by now…"

I cocked my head at him in confusion. After spending many nights visiting Eve, I gained her small habit of cocking her head. I stared at Raven and said, "My name is Aisha, and I am an Elemental Master. Who are you waiting for?"

Raven faced me and his yellow eyes stared into mine. I could feel my heart skip a beat for a second and my heat began to heat up. I quickly turned my head away, avoiding his eyes. I heard him say, "There's another person coming. His name is-"

"HEY! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!" yelled a loud voice. My eyes scanned the area until I saw a person running up to us. The person had long hair and blue eyes that matched the color of the sky. The person wore heavy white armor that seemed to be weightless to run in. A large cannon was held in one hand as the person ran up to us.

I pointed at the stranger and said, "Let me guess. That's the person you were waiting for, right?"

Raven grinned at me which made me blush a bit. "Yup! His name is Chung and he's your guardian too." Raven then waved his hand at Chung. My eyes widened a bit to see a nasod arm on a human, but I didn't feel scared by that fact.

When Chung finally came up to us, he gave me a big smile and shook my hand with surprising strength. "Nice to meet you! My name is-"

"I already told her…" interrupted Raven.

Chung glared at Raven and said, "Shut up, I'm trying to introduce myself." The cannon wielder looked back at me and apologized, "Ahaha, sorry about that. Let me start over. My name is Chung and I'm an Iron Paladin."

I gave him a grin and said, "It's alright. My name is Aisha and I'm an Elemental Master. Are you guys best friends?" I felt a pang of sorrow in my heart as I remembered Ariel's smiling face.

Chung laughed and patted Raven on the back. "Yeah we've been friends since we started training!" The Iron Paladin whispered to Raven and the Blade Master's face turn red.

"C-CHUNG! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR SAYING THAT!" Raven punched Chung in the face and sent Chung flying. Chung got up while having a mischievous smile on his face. He charged at Raven and the boys began to punch each other in the face.

I stared at them dumbfounded and wondered if I should do something to stop them, but I then remembered a memory of mine. Ariel and I were fighting but we were smiling the whole entire time. I felt a pang of jealousy of the boys but pushed it aside. I compared my memory to the current situation and decided that boys were idiotic for fighting each other with punches.

I backed up a bit to allow the boys to keep on fighting until I noticed that the necklace I had on was glowing. I quickly held it on my palm and watched the light grow brighter and brighter. The light blinded me for a moment, leaving me in total confusion. I blinked a few times before I could see. When I could see, I saw Eve smiling at me.

"What the… Am I dreaming?" I could hear the loud impacts of Raven and Chung punching each other in the face. I quickly pinched myself and winced at the pain.

Eve laughed at me and said, "You're not dreaming~! Since you've found a few of your guardians, I could feel your powers grow stronger. I managed to hack into your system and transfer my spirit from wherever I was, to where you are! Sadly I only have a limited time to visit you each day… But that's alright." Eve clasped her hands with joy and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back and said, "You need to meet these guardians. They're the most idiotic people I've ever met! The black haired guy is Raven and the one with Pikachu-looking ears is Chung." I lifted my staff and pointed it to the boys that were still fighting. "Binding Circle!" The boys were now frozen, fists on each other's faces. The scene was so funny that it even got Eve to laugh, when she rarely laughs at all.

I pressed my hand to my mouth to not burst with laughter and shakily said, "G-Guys, this is Eve. She's the person we need to wake to save the world." I released them from binding circle and watched them topple to ground.

Eve giggled a bit and introduced herself. "I am Eve, former queen of nasods. My mission is to save the El from being consumed of darkness."

Raven got up first and frowned. "I can barely see Eve, but I hear her perfectly fine." Raven put his hand to where Eve as and I gasped as it went through her. Raven pulled his hand back and squinted at Eve.

"I don't see her either… Why is that?" asked Chung, who was rubbing his face.

Eve grimaced and said, "I guess you haven't gathered enough guardians to see me yet. I am using Aisha as a link to Elrios so she can see me perfectly." She looked at me and she said, "We should get moving on, after we treat a few wounds." Eve disappeared and the necklace stopped shining and rested upon my chest.

"Well, might as get a move on!" Chung grinned mischievously and said, "But before that… How about a rematch about that fist fight, Raven?"

I sighed and smiled. These guys are really funny, but sometimes they seem like they can be too carried away… "Common guys, you can have the fight after we get a ride to Hamel."

Raven grinned at me and said to Chung, "You heard our Messenger. We'll be fighting on the boat!"

* * *

**Eve: *Teary eyed* You… you gave me a part!**

**Aisha: What the heck. *Rages on Raven* WHY DID YOU DROP ME?!**

**Raven: o.o I didn't do that. It was Sybella's fault. *Gets chocked by Aisha***

**Elsword: I feel… ignored… *Sulks in emo corner***

**Rena: I'm not there either… *Joins Elsword***

~ Chung returns from mission ~

**Sybella: So? Did you destroy them?**

**Chung: ._. Those schools…THEY'RE HORRIBLE. I PLANNED ON PLANTING BOMBS IN THERE BUT THEY WOULDN'T LET ME IN BECAUSE I HAD MY PRECIOUS WEAPON. NO WAY WILL I PART WITH IT! *Hugs his cannon***

**Sybella: ^^" Oh? Does that mean you failed to destroy the schools?**

**Chung: Sadly yes. Raven, I leave this quest to you… I hope that you have better luc- WHAT THE!**

**Raven: *Lifeless on floor***

**Sybella: Ah, I forgot to mention that…**

**People's current situation:**

**Eve: Starry eyed**

**Raven: Dead on the ground**

**Aisha: Raging on pie**

**Elsword: Sulking in the emo corner**

**Rena: Sulking in the emo corner**

**Chung: Standing with mouth open**

**Sybella: Sitting while sipping tea**


End file.
